Story:Black Canary/Felicity Smoak, But Not Our Felicity/Prologue
Typhuss wakes up in his apartment in Star City as he washes his face and looks in the mirror thinking about the past few years that has happened to him and his team. Typhuss gets dressed and heads to the Arrowcave. Typhuss, Dinah, John, Earth-2 Laurel and the rest of the team walk into the base and is surprised. Felicity, what are you doing here, you are supposed to be in hiding with Oliver from the Ninth Circle Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at them. What is the Ninth Circle? asked Felicity as she looks at them. Did you hit your head today or something, the terrorist organization that we just defeated and stopped Oliver's half-sister Emiko Adachi Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at them. Who the hell is Emiko Adachi, no I didn't Felicity says as she looks at them. Wait, something isn't right here, are you from another Earth? asked Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. She nods at him. He and the others huddle up. She doesn't know who Emiko is or the Ninth Circle, why is she here and what does she want Typhuss says as he looks at the team. John looks at him. We should ask her John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks over to Felicity. Why are you here? asked Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. I want to help you protect Star City Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Earth-99 Felicity. This isn't your Earth or city, why do you care so much Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. She looks at the team. Because I care about this city, if you are like my Typhuss from my Earth, you want to protect this city from evil Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at them. I welcome your help, I am like your Typhuss, I want to protect this city Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. Dinah and John greets her as well. Hi, welcome to Earth-1 Dinah says as she looks at Earth-99 Felicity. Hello, welcome to Star City John says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. Earth-99 Felicity looks at Typhuss. If I may ask, who are you married to on this Earth Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Kira Nerys Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. A Bajoran woman, wow, you must really love her Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. I do, with all my heart Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. Dinah looks at Typhuss. That's so romantic, Typhuss, I have never heard you say that before Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Dinah. I can be romantic, loving and warm Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at him. You just never seen that side of me before Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. That's true Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Earth-99 Felicity. Then the elevator doors open and Earth-1 Laurel walks out and she walks over to Typhuss and hugs him. Its so good to see you, Typhuss Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Laurel. Its good to see you too, Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Laurel. Laurel looks at Earth-2 Laurel. You must be my Earth-2 doppelgänger, its nice to finally meet you and Typhuss told me you have become Black Canary Laurel says as she looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Earth-2 Laurel looks at her Earth-1 doppelgänger. Yes I have, did Typhuss tell you that me and him are friends Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Laurel. Laurel looks at Earth-2 Laurel. No, he didn't tell me Laurel says as she looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Typhuss looks at Laurel. Laurel, what are you doing here Typhuss says as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. I am here to help the team Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss.